Role Play Gets Screwed
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: My dream of roleplay and real life getting mixed up! Dont moan at me for posting this, but to be true i just had to write it somewhere! in order to try and understand it myself ! so please be nice, and review !
1. Love

_This was actually a very bizarre dream that I had! And that I have had three times in a row! I want to know how it ends ! But people keep waking me up! Evil people ! Basically I role play Sarah David on Bebo, and this dream is a drastic mix of real life and role play ! Names are changed for *ahem* certain reasons, although the name 'Sarah' stays ! The names that have been changed, have been randomised! Meaning the names chosen as replacements don't represent anything etc! Well, technically my sister chose the names cause I kept asking her for a random name ….. she thinks I have lost the plot now …oh well ! Maybe I have ? Who knows? I admit some parts you may say is out of character but I think I did a pretty good job at keeping people in character :/ well I hope so =S_

_Also I know not everyone is in here but I can't help it! I didn't dream of every person sorry __L_

A seventeen year old girl lay in a hospital in Belfast, her entire body battered and bruised, her lip split and a bruise above her right eye. She was unconscious, and hooked up to various machines. She had been in a coma for a week.

Her name wasn't written on the white board that was placed above her bed, because she had been moved to Belfast after her father had attacked her in Kerry. Social Services had had her moved in order to keep her safe, and she was due to be put into the Irish care system as soon as she was fully recovered and discharged.

She awoke up, dazed and confused, _Where the hell am I? Owww my head hurts, damn and every other part of me, damn! Why did he have to hit so hard _she blinked a few times and sat up, she looked around, and rubbed her eyes, as a nurse came over, "Where am I?"

The nurse smiled, "Your in hospital" _Well, durr a bloody idiot could have told me that !_

The girl looked at her and then looked around her, something was different, something sounded different, and then she realised the accents were different, "Which hospital am I in?"

The nurse smiled, "Belfast"

She frowned and looked around, "What the hell am I doing here?" she said confused_ I swear I was in Kerry last time I looked, oh well, never been to Belfast before, this should be errrm different _

The nurse watched her, "Social services moved you here, to make sure you were safe"

She sighed and nodded, "okay" _I don't care anymore, I want to go to sleep_

The nurse smiled, "My names Marie, now I know it's going to be strange for you but we can't call you by your name because of safety reasons, so what would you like us to call you?"

She smiled, cause now she would be able to change her name, and hopefully never go back there again, "Sarah. Sarah David" she said without even a single thought

Marie smiled, "Okay then, I'll write that on the board, so that they know your name"

Sarah nodded, and smiled as Marie wrote her name on the board above her head. _Cool, I was thinking of changing my name to that anyways, although Belfast was not in my plans!_

Marie smiled, "You should get some rest. Would you like a drink?"

Sarah shook her head, "I can do it myself" she said sitting up, hiding the pain

Marie noticed and tried to help her, making Sarah glare at her, "I said I can do it ! Will you just leave me alone"

The sound of laughter came from beside them, "You can't make her let you help her, It doesn't work like that, she won't even trust you" a soft voice said

The nurse nodded, "I'll be at the nurses station if you need me"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't need you now or ever, so leave me alone" she said with a sigh

The woman beside her, smiled, "You okay?"

Sarah nodded, and watched her curiously.

The woman smiled, "I'm Kate, I'm a police officer, I need you to tell me what happened"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, _Okay, this is weird, I recognise her, but from where? I swear she looks familiar, Nah she can't be who I think she is, can she?_

Kate smiled, "It's okay, take your time.." she paused to look up at the board, wondering what name the young girl had chosen, and raised her eyebrows

Sarah frowned, "What's wrong?"

Kate shook her head, "Nothing, it's just I recognise the name, how comes you chose that?"

Sarah smiled, unsure whether or not to say it, "I role play her, and I've always thought of changing my name to it"

Kate raised an eyebrow, as Sarah continued, "Zara?" she said softly, questioning if it were her, as she was sure that this was the person who role played Zara, she was going to say Ima, which meant mother in Hebrew but she thought it would be slightly strange to say that face to face, and she wasn't sure how Kate would react.

Kate nodded, "Yeah"

Sarah threw caution to the wind and hugged her lightly, only to be shocked when she was hugged back, but smiled brightly.

Kate smiled, "So, you going to tell me what happened?"

Sarah sighed, "I don't remember much", she looked down, she wanted to tell her, she trusted her but she genuinely couldn't remember

She smiled and nodded, reassuringly, "Okay, tell me what you do remember"

Sarah nodded, "I remember going out with friends, I was pretty out of it, It must have been late cause they were kicking everyone out the bar, we were stood outside, and then he came up to me and was shouting and then I ran, I was going to run to my step mom's but then he chased me, and when I tripped, I could feel his fist and then nothing, and I woke up here" she said still looking down, her emotions hidden by a well practised barrier.

Kate embraced Sarah, trying to ignore the fact that the child had been drunk, because she seemed so lost and broken, "It's okay, he won't hurt you again, I promise"

The social worker came up behind her, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, it's not your job to protect her, she is in the care of the state now"

Kate glared at her, "You can't stop me protecting her" she said determined, cutting herself off before she called Sarah her daughter, she was so used to it during role play that it almost slipped into real like, not knowing Sarah was having trouble, trying not to call her mom, or Ima.

Social Worker ignored her, and looked at Sarah, "You will be discharged later, and you will be coming with me, there is a space at the care home for you"

Sarah looked down, she wished that she could be Sarah for real, at least she wouldn't have to go into care, her emotions were heavily guarded, although inside she was breaking down, she was terrified of going into care, she didn't understand why she couldn't be loved, but her mind taunted her, telling her that she wasn't made to be loved, and that fairytales would never come true, however much she wished they would.

In role play she had a mother who loved her, a husband who meant the world to her, a daughter that she adored, and even a sister-in-law that she was close to, like a sister of her own, but in the real world, she was just another seventeen year old girl, due to be lost in the care system, with no mother that loved her, no husband that meant anything to her, no child she adored, nor a sister-in-law she was close to. She had nothing.

Kate watched Sarah's reaction, and wished she could protect her, and requested the social worker go with her, so she could talk to her properly, "Can I foster her?"

The social worker nodded, "Of course, I have forms you can fill in, and when she is discharged you can take her home, your profession makes it easier and we will be inspecting tomorrow"

Kate nodded with a smile, as she spoke to the social worker and signed the papers.

Sarah lay there, watching with curiosity, silently wishing Zara would walk through the door, and take her home, she felt a stabbing pain in her heart at the thought that it would never happen, and that it was only role play, meaning it made her wonder if Kate would love her, in the way that she role played Zara. Sarah sighed, her mind taunting her, at how stupid she was being and how it would never come true.

Kate came back to her, as the social worker left, "You okay?"

Sarah nodded, she looked scared, as her shield begun to fall

Kate sat down, "Don't worry, you can come home with me, when your discharged, is that okay?"

Sarah nodded, and hugged her, "Thank you"

Kate smiled, "It's no problem, I couldn't let them take you" she said as she hugged her

She smiled, as she hugged her, "Can I call you Ima?" she asked nervously

Kate smiled and nodded, "Of course"

Sarah smiled, happiness shining in her hazel eyes.

_(it skips a bit of time frame sorry but dreams don't exactly stay in a proper timeline!)_

Two weeks later, the inspections had been passed and Sarah loved having a family, but her heart was having issues of it's own. She was sat next to the man who had role played her husband; Tim. She had role played for so long that her emotions had got caught up, when she saw him she couldn't help but flash to their conversations, and seeing as they all still role played, it made it harder for her to differentiate between the real world and role play, but her heart told her she was falling head over heals in love with the man beside her. This thought alone terrified her, she was only just learning what love was, he and Kate had taught her love and taught her how to smile, not just in the two weeks she had been with them but also during the time they had role played.

The TV was flickering in the background, as they watched another movie. Kate was at work, she was working late tonight, and before Sarah knew what was happening she realised her head was on his shoulder, and his arms were securely wrapped around her, as hers were around him, she realised how they were positioned and smiled, because he had hugged her back, although she had no idea who had initiated the contact, she closed her eyes revelling in the feeling of being so safe, and dare she say, loved.

As the movie finishes, she slightly awkwardly sits up, but instead of making it over to remove the dvd she feels his lips upon hers, again not sure who initiated it, but she finds herself kissing him, and him kissing her back, the way his hands roam over her, makes her moan softly………

_(I *ahem* had to skip this part, due to the fact I thought it slightly inappropriate to post it seeing as I dreamt it *laughs, slightly embarrassed* only one person will ever find out what is meant to be written here! So, dream on if you wanna know ;) )_

The following morning, Sarah awoke in his arms, and tried to ease her way out of his arms, without waking him, she quickly redressed, accidentally waking him, she leant over him and kissed him softly, as she whispered "I have to go get changed before Kate realises what happened last night"

He nodded, pulling her down on top of him, "She would go mad if she realised", Sarah continued in a whisper, although reluctant to move from the bed, and from him.

He nodded, and kissed him lovingly, and she tried to get up again, but failed when he pulled her back down, "If I didn't tell you before, I love you" he whispered

She smiled, "Yes you did tell me, quite a few times if I remember rightly, and I love you too " she replied in a whisper, as he let her get up, and watched her sneak from the room, and go into her own and quickly change, showering and doing her make-up, before going into the kitchen for breakfast, finding that he was already dressed and getting breakfast sorted.

She smiled at him, her eyes shining with love as she reached up and started sorting out her breakfast, his hands travelled to her hips from behind and she smiled, as she whispered, "you'll get us both in trouble if you start that in the kitchen, Kate will be awake soon" she whispered.

"Kate is already awake", someone said from the doorway behind them

Sarah spun quickly, as Jack covered it up by moving her so he could get to the fridge, and pulled out the juice, finishing off sorting out his breakfast.

Sarah smiled at her adoptive mother, "Morning, Ima, did you sleep well?"

Kate nodded, "Yes, I did, pumpkin, did you?" she asked, with something in her eyes that Sarah had never seen before and couldn't quite recognise what it was

Sarah nodded, "Yes, I did, I slept very well, I missed you though" she said softly

Kate nodded, "Oh I'm sure you had plenty of things to do" she said slightly firmer than she ever spoke

James tried not to laugh as he ate his breakfast, and covered it up by drinking his juice.

Sarah nodded, "Yes, we watched a movie but it wasn't the same" she said, picking up on the fact that Kate obviously knew something, but Sarah just wasn't sure on how much she knew.

Kate sighed, "Sarah, I know what happened, I heard you sneaking into your bedroom this morning, also I saw you were not in your bed last night, I was worried, I was going to ask James, and when I went to his room, you were asleep, and practically on top of him!" she said, her voice getting louder, "This will not happen again, promise me Sarah, otherwise they could put you back into care"

Sarah bit her lip, she was terrified of being put into care, she looked at James, an apology in her eyes, as Kate started arguing with him. Sarah interrupted them, by saying, "I'm sorry Ima, I understand, It won't happen again" she said softly, although not happy with the agreement, she knows it is the only way she'll be able to stay there, she was worried that social services would be called, and knew she would have to wait almost a year till she was eighteen and then the social services couldn't touch her.

_(Again! Time skipped in my dream sorry! Set roughly two months later!)_

Sarah is sat in her bedroom, a pregnancy test sat in front of her, screaming at her that it was positive, she touched her stomach, genuinely scared, how would she tell Kate? Her PE teacher had asked her a few days ago if she were pregnant, and Sarah had denied it but a few tests later and it still kept telling her she was. It scared her, she was not only pregnant but she was about to be a mother, and even worse she wasn't allowed to be with the man she loved, the father of her unborn child.

She quickly hid the test beneath her pillow as Kate opened the door, and Sarah smiled brightly at her, covering up her fear.

Kate smiled, "The woman from social services is here, she wants to talk to us all"

Sarah nodded, "Do we have to talk to her? Can't we just climb out the window or something?"

Kate laughed, and shook her head, "No, we cannot, pumpkin, we must talk to her"

Sarah nodded, and walked out with her, and sat down, James was sat in an armchair, the social service woman in the chair opposite and Sarah and Kate sat on the sofa.

The woman smiled, "Right now I have you all here, I will get on with what I have to say, I had an alert from your school, Sarah"

Sarah looked down, knowing she was going to tell them about the baby, Kate gripped her hand, "Hey, it will be okay, you haven't been skiving or anything and you have been doing your homework, so there is nothing to worry about right?"

The woman shook her head, "Actually it's neither of those things, we have been told that Sarah is pregnant, her PE teacher noticed a difference in her, and when we asked a few of her friends they confirmed it"

Sarah kept looking down, as Kate cupped her cheek and forced her to look up, "Is this true ?"

Sarah nodded, "I was going to tell you tonight but well she already has"

Kate nodded, as the social worker continued, "You do understand that unless you have a termination then you will have to be put back into the system, meaning we will have to find you another foster placement"

Sarah put her hand over her stomach, "So, what your saying is, that I have to chose between losing my mother and killing my own child!" she shook her head, standing up, "That is absurd!"

The social worker sighed, "Then we will have a placement for you and, you will be staying in a young mother institute until we find you a placement"

Sarah glared, "Then I warn you, if you think your going to put me in care, then you won't find me here in the morning!" she stormed off to her bedroom, collapsing on the bed in tears

Kate glared, "You can't make her have an abortion, and you can't take her away if I adopt her"

She nodded, "That is true, but you haven't so we can take her, we have a question, do you know who the father might be?"

Kate quickly realised who it was and shook her head, "No, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you"

She nodded, "Then, I will collect her in the morning if that is okay with you"

Kate shook her head, "No it isn't, if you have the papers on you, I will sign them now, I'm sure you have at least one copy in that briefcase of yours"

James stays silent, shocked to learn that Sarah is pregnant, wondering if there is a possibility of it not being his which shows in his features. The doubt.

She nodded, and passed them to her, as Kate signed them and thrust them back at her, "You are not taking my daughter away from me" she said defiantly

_(Sorry, my dream skipped again! Four moths later - roughly =S )_

Sarah sat on her bed, with a friend of hers; Zoe, "Sooooo, you gonna tell me who the dad is?"

Sarah shook her head, her hand over her unborn child, "I can't sorry"

Zoe sighed, "Oh come on! Everyone has a bet at school to find out who it is, I mean come on! Your not dating anyone are you?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Thank you so much of reminding me of that fact Zoe"

Zoe shook her head, "Well, tell me and I will stop bugging you"

Sarah shook her head, "Nope I can't"

Zoe looked at her, "What do you mean you can't?"

Sarah sighed, her hand still on her bump, "Because he is older than I am, and I'm not allowed to be with him"

Zoe smiled, finally getting the gossip she wanted, "So, do you love him?"

Sarah nodded, and without hesitation, "Yeah I do, more than anything, and I always will"

Zoe nodded, "Does he know?"

_(flashback to the day Kate and James found out)_

James pulled Sarah to the side and out of ear shot, "Is it mine?"

Sarah nodded, "Of course it's yours, funnily enough you're the only person I've been with" she said glaring at him for even asking that

James nodded, but didn't say anything.

Sarah shook her head, and stepped back, "Forget about it, I'll be fine. We will be fine" she said as she touched her stomach and stormed off

_(end of flashback)_

Sarah nodded, "Yeah he knows"

Zoe raised an eyebrow, "So, what are you going to do?"

Sarah sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know, I love him so much, but I can't be with him, and it hurts so much"

Zoe shook her head, "I really don't understand you, I mean if you love him then just tell him, just go up to him and kiss him, who cares if someone tells you your not allowed to! Your having his baby for crying out loud!"

Sarah laughed at her friends outburst and shook her head sadly, "Fairytales don't come true Zoe, even I know that"

They carried on talking, not knowing Kate had heard every word.

Kate walked into the front room to where James was sat, "Do you love her?" she demanded

James nodded, "Of course, but we can't be together because you told her we couldn't, she respects your decision Kate, she isn't going to go against what you told her" he said rather annoyed

Kate sighed, "Well, it's pointless trying to stop you two being together, she is pregnant with your child, and I overheard her telling Zoe how much she loves you, I hate to see you both in pain, so I changed my mind, I give you my blessing"

James grinned and hugged his sister, "Thank you Kate"

Kate smiled, "It's okay but I would wait till Zoe's gone, I'm sure Social services would have a field day with this"

James nodded, after all she did have a point, as the baby would be born after just her eighteenth birthday.

Later that night, once Zoe had gone home, Sarah was getting herself something to eat, and James came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her, "Kate said you still loved me"

Sarah closed her eyes, revelling in his touch, she leant into his arms, "Of course I still love you, It's not exactly something I can just stop feeling, I will always love you"

James nodded against her, his hands covering their unborn child, protectively, "And I love you too"

Sarah sighed, "Why did she say that when she won't let us be together, I can't do this James, not if she doesn't approve, I am sorry" she said softly, moving out of his embrace, and wiping a stray tear from her cheek

James pulled her into his arms, and held her, "She just gave me her blessing so that we can be together"

She smiled, "Really? Or is this just your way of getting me back into bed?" she asked, jokingly, with amusement and love in her eyes

James grinned and kissed her, joining in, as they messed around, "Would that be such a bad thing, Miss David?"

Sarah shook her head, as his hands roamed her body, "I don't think it would be James"

James grinned, kissing her, his hands over her stomach and their unborn child……………

_(errrm well that is where it ended so errrm I will add an extra bit on the end, cause it doesn't seemed quite finished to me :/ )_

Sarah sat in hospital after giving birth to her first born daughter, as James sat with them, his arms around them, and Kate sat in the chair beside them, holding her daughter's hand. All smiling. Sarah knew it would be okay, because she had a mother that loved her, a boyfriend that mean the world to her, and a daughter who she adored. She had learnt to love and learnt to smile.

**Want me to continue?**

**If I do I will have to make it up or add other dreams in here cause I'm afraid that this one ended**

**Well truth be told this was like three different dreams combined**


	2. Passion

_I was actually really happy when people seemed to like this story …well technically my dream! Then again, dreams don't come true ….what do you think would happen if they did? Would the world be better? Or would it be worse? Personally I like to think it would be better, because I would love for her to be my mother, it would be so much better than real life! I think it would be amazing, to have so much love and feel so safe, it would be amazing to feel like that. I can only imagine how much happiness that would bring, how much more smiles there would be. To awake in the arms of someone who loves and cares so much about you, and that you care and love about, and to hold a child of your own in your arms, that you adore. To have a mother that would love and protect you against the terrors of the world. I imagine it would be amazing to feel that secure, safe, trusted and loved. Dreams are so much better than real life, you can stay in the arms of the man you love, and see what its like to feel so safe and loved that you simply cannot describe the feeling in words. It makes me wonder if some people simply aren't made to be loved, but I hope not, I really hope not. But then again, maybe it is true ? I don't know……but anyways let's get back to my fabulous dream that I really don't want to wake up from ! Hopefully you have guessed who each person really is! If not I shall tell you lol. _

_Also quick apology cause I accidentally called James, Jack, but they are the same person! If you can't work out who it is, then I think you need help ! Specially as I said he role plays my husband! And once again the changed names don't represent anything other than the people they are meant to be !_

_Thanks for reviewing Ana! As you should have guessed, yes you are Kate! You mean so much to me! I think it would be cool having you as a mother! It would be literally dream come true ;) You are utterly amazing!_

_Thank you for encouraging me to write this Elizabeth! You are fabulous! Thank you!_

_Sorry to disappoint you Jimmy but I shall never write a fantasy dream, that I know Gracie will read! It would be like showing your mother something kinky! Its just wrong! Sorry ! Although this chapter will get a bit more steamier…well as hot as I can get away with! lol_

_I know you probably haven't read it yet Nick but if you haven't guessed who you are in this this then errrm you are James *blushes heavily* Love You x _

_Thank you Talesin Bird for reviewing, but I think I will just make up the rest, and put in the parts aI missed out, Cause I can't be bothered to meditate to find out the ending cause I would fall asleep sorry. But I can make it up from now on anyways, My dream inspired me, as did those in the dream!_

Sarah lays in bed, with the arms of the man she loved wrapped around her, she felt so safe and secure, and even loved. She smiled, her head once again resting upon his chest, she lay with her limbs entwined with his, as their newborn daughter; Kaity Ariana Grace slept peacefully in her cot beside them. Sarah closed her eyes, as her mind flashed back to when they first admitted their feelings to one another.

_(flashback)_

Sarah moaned softly as his hands roamed over her body, their tongues battling, as her arms wrapped around him. The sound of their heavy breathing. The feel of their hands on each others skin. The smile on her face as he lifted her to the bedroom. The careless way that clothing was thrown across the room, and simply forgotten about. A simple touch that made her writhe beneath him. The closeness. The cravings of touch. Her legs wrapped tightly around him, bringing him even closer to her. Skin on skin. The love that radiated from their skin. Their names echoing around the room. Their limbs entwined when they finally fell asleep together. Exhausted. But Loved.

_(End of flashback)_

James smiled, knowing her breathing had changed and that she was awake, he holds her in his arms, leaning her head upon hers, feeling her body pressed against his.

She smiles up at him, and leans over him, pressing her lips to his in a loving kiss, "Morning James"

He grinned pinning her to the bed, "Morning Sarah" he said, as he kissed down her neck, making her moan softly

She smiled, "Mmmmmm I could get used to that as a wake up call" she said cheekily, as she moved and kissed him passionately

He kissed her back, "oh really?"

She nodded, "Yep, although I could always do this" she said flipping them over, her hand running down his body, between them, making him groan, and making Sarah smirk mischievously.

James flipped them back over, kissing down her body, making her writhe beneath him and moan softly, both trying not to wake their newborn daughter………

Two hours later, Sarah lay collapsed upon his chest, their breathing heavy, "wow" she whispers

He smirks, "That's what they all say" he replies cheekily with their usual banter

She sits up a bit to playfully whack his arm, making him pout and Sarah laughs, and kisses him, "All?" she asks mischievously

He rolls them over, and shakes his head, "Nope, just you"

She smiles, "Good" she said kissing him softly, "I love you" she says gently, their bodies pressed together.

He smiles, and kisses her back, "I love you too"

Kaity starts to cry, and Sarah rolls them back over, kissing him quickly before getting out of the bed, the cold air making her shiver involuntarily, as she picked up the newborn baby, and sat back in his arms, as she fed their child. Kaity's hand gripping her fathers finger, as her mother fed her.

James wrapped his arms around them both, with the quilt up enough to cover their bottom halves, as Sarah leant into his embrace. He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, and she smiled turning her head to kiss him gently upon the lips.

Sarah smiled, it felt so natural to be here, with the man she loved and the child she adored.

She finished feeding Kaity, and passed Kaity to James, pressing a kiss to him, "I'll be back in a minute, I need a shower" she said with a pout

He nodded, as she threw on a dressing gown, and disappeared into the bathroom. He held Kaity to him, and quickly threw on a robe before changing Kaity, who gurgled and wiggled on the changing mat, her bright eyes sparkling with happiness, as she successfully got her father's full attention.

_(Later on)_

Sarah sat on the sofa, with James, his arms wrapped around her, as they watched the TV. Kate sat down on an armchair with Kaity in her arms, singing softly to her. Sarah smiled at them both, she loved her mother's singing, and knew Kaity loved it too. Kate was an amazing singer. Sarah curled up more to James, both smiling happily.

Kate smiled, as Kaity fell asleep in her arms, the newborn feeling safe in her grandmother's arms. Sarah smiled, relaxed in her newly engaged fiancé's arms. Their hands linked, with her sapphire encrusted engagement ring shining.

_**Sorry had to end this story, I got writer's block, so hopefully I will be inspired to write more very soon ;) Also last night's dream was kinda short ! Due to idiots waking me! **_

_**Love You all so much**_

_**Please review ;) You know you want to ;)**_


	3. Fly With Me

_Thank you Ima for reviewing, your fabulous! And of course I have myself a superman ;) You know how it is ;) lol And I promise that I shall never say I am unloved again ! Cause I have you and Nick! Love You! Although I do stick to what I said about dreams not coming true cause, I mean what is the likeliness of any of the dreams I had coming true? Yeah….Not very. Although if they did…wow! _

Sarah smiled happily, as she sat with the man she loved more than anything, she leant back against him, as he wrapped his arms around her. Their first born child, fast asleep in Kate's arms.

James's friend; Michael came through the hedge with his fiancée; Melissa , and through the back door.

James smiled, as Michael sat down near them, talking and messing around.

Sarah smiled, linking her hand with her fiancées, whilst she talked to Melissa and Kate.

Kate smiled happily, with her granddaughter in her arms.

Melissa smiled, looking at Kaity then at Sarah, "So, you gonna have any more? Michael and I already want more"

Sarah bit her lip, trying not to laugh as Michael had overheard them, "Is nothing sacred?" he said shocked

Sarah shook her head, "Nope" she said still trying not to laugh

James watched his fiancée, wondering what she'd say, as Melissa smiled, "So, you having more?"

Sarah smiled, "As long as I have James, I don't mind how many we have" she said as her eyes shone with love, their hands still joined, as she leant into him.

Melissa smiled, "Awww"

Sarah rolled her eyes dramatically, and laughed as she sat curled to him, with her head now resting on his shoulder with his arms around her.

Kaity snuggled in to her grandmother, sucking her thumb lightly.

Kate smiled, cradling the newborn to her, as Sarah watched on smiling, her mother was on of the few people she trusted around her first born child. Well the only people she trusted were the people in the room. She smiled happily, she loved it, because she felt safe and loved here. There would be no more doubts about whether or not she could be loved, because truth be told, she was loved, and she loved the feeling that it brought to her. The feeling so amazing that she failed to find sufficient words to describe the immense feelings of euphoria.

Sarah looked up at James, "What do you think? Do you want more?" she said with a smile

James nodded, "Yeah, we're going to have big family"

Sarah smiled, and kissed him softly.

James smiled, "Specially the way you keep kissing me"

Sarah laughed softly, "Kissing doesn't make you pregnant"

"Oh really? So, what does?" he asked, in their usual banter

Sarah leant up and whispered, "I think for me to explain that it would be a lot better to show you in a more hands on approach. Don't you?"

James smiled, "Hands on, eh?" he said quietly in return

Sarah smiled, her hand resting on his chest as she disguised their whispers by her hugging him, "Yep, defiantly more hands on" she said with mischief in her eyes, she said before leaning back so that she could see everyone.

James smiled and kissed her softly, as she lay curled up, leaning into his embrace.

Kate smiled, "What are you two whispering about?"

Sarah blushed, "Nothing"

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Sarah and James couldn't help but laugh, when Michael turned to Kate and said, "Well, all I heard was 'hands on'" he said with a smirk

Kate shook her head, trying not to laugh, as she held the sleeping newborn in her arms.

_(Later the night once Michael and Melissa had gone home, back through the hedge ;) )_

Sarah had fallen asleep curled up to James, with his arms around her as he had also fallen asleep. Kate had covered them over with a blanket, and kept an eye on Kaity. The couple had only been asleep for barely half an hour so far.

Kaity started to cry, and Kate picked her up, "Shhhh little one, Your Mommy and Daddy need their rest" she said rocking the child in her arms.

Kate sat down in her room and begun to sing to her.

_There is magic everywhereIn the air you breatheIt's true for every living thingWhy flowers bloom and all birds singIt's in the voice that guides you onThe light that leads you homeIt's in the moment your wings growAnd you'll let go_

The newborn baby watched her grandmother with curiosity and stopped crying, making Kate smile brighter as she sung. A voice of an angel._When you fly with meLet your heart believeDreams can take you anywhereIf you just set them freeWhen you're true to who you areYou will always find your starAll the wonders you will seeWhen you fly with me_

Kaity watched with bright eyes that were filled with amazement. _Paint a rainbow in the skyDance on every cloudThe world below is beautifulKeep it like a precious jewelPut a smile upon the sunit shines for everyoneSing the moon a lullabye every night_

Kate continued to sing to the infant, her voice so soft yet with so much power behind it, her voice the personification of freedom, beauty and love._When you fly with meLet your heart believeDreams can take you anywhereIf you just set them freeWhen you're true to who you areYou will always find your starAll the wonders you will seeWhen you fly with me_

Her voice giving hope and her voice showing love, as the baby in her arms gradually fell back to sleep.

_You'll find your placeJust take a leap of faith_

The voice of an angel drifted through the air, as light as a summer's breeze and as beautiful as a mid summers night. Sarah and James smiled in their sleep, as the sound reached their ears, the voice so calming and beautiful.

_When you fly with meLet your heart believeDreams can take you anywhereIf you just set them freeWhen you're true to who you areYou will always find your starAll the wonders you will seeWhen you fly with meWonders will never cease when you fly with me_

Kate smiled brightly when she realised Kaity was asleep in her arms, and stroked her cheek softly before laying her in her crib.

_**The song was Fly With Me by Kari Kimmel. **_


	4. Married Life

**Five years later.**

Sarah sat out the back garden on the swing bench with her husband; James. They had been married for just under six months now. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist, with their hands entwined and resting upon her stomach. She was now six months pregnant with their third child.

Kaity was running around the back garden in her fancy dress costume, dressed up as a Disney princess, as she tried to get her two year old brother; Frank to play dress up with her, of which he was having none of and wanted her to play cars with him.

Sarah smiled happily, leaning into her husband's embrace, with their hands entwined.

Sarah looked up at her husband, "I hope they behave tomorrow"

James smiled, "Of course they will, and Kate knows what they're like, so even if they don't I'm sure it won't make much difference"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "It's her wedding day, I don't want Kaity and Frank causing mischief during the ceremony" she said, slightly shocked to how relaxed he was being

James pulled his wife into his arms, "It will be fine, relax"

Sarah sighed softly, "Easy for you to say, at least you can catch them if they run off, I'm like a beached whale!" she exclaimed

He laughed softly, shaking his head, "No, your not. It will be fine, and anyways they are always calmer when they have Kate's attention"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know that but…."

He silenced her with his lips, and laughed, "You worry too much"

Sarah leant into him, as Kate came in

Sarah got up and hugged her mother, the best she could with the bump in the way, "You okay?" Kate asked softly

Sarah nodded, "Yeah"

Kate laughed, "What did I hear you say about me?" she asked looking between them

James shook his head, "She's worried that those two terrors will play up tomorrow"

Kate smiled, "They will be fine, and it doesn't matter they're kids, they're meant to do that"

Sarah sighed, and hugged her mother, "You won't be saying that when they start trying to get your attention during the whole 'I do' part"

Melissa and Michael came in at that moment, and Melissa smiled, "At least it would add a little comedy to it" she laughed softly, "I think it would be hilarious, knowing Kaity she'd hide under Kate's dress"

Sarah shook her head, "See, even she knows what I mean"

Michael laughed, "They're kids, they're gonna do that, also I think it would be hilarious, I might tell Kaity that she needs to hide under there, just to see what happens"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Don't cause you know she'll do it"

Michael clapped his hands together, grinning, "I am so doing that"

Kaity and Frank played in the garden with Melissa and Michael's children; They had three boys and a girl now.

Sarah shook her head, with her hand resting upon her stomach, "Your mad, your all mad"

James smirked and wrapped his arms around his wife, "Yeah but you love us"

Sarah smiles, "Of course I do" she said and kissed him softly, "More than anything in the world"

The next day, Kate got married to a doctor ( ;) ) Kaity decided half way through the ceremony to dissapear, Sarah looked round and she was gone. She shook James's arm, and whispered it to him.

Kate started laughing, making everyone look confused, "I'm sorry" she said softly, "one moment" she said to the priest, before lifting her dress up a bit, revealing a five year old Kaity, in her bridesmaid's dress and tickling Kate with a cheeky grin on her face, "Hello Grandma" she said, happy to have her grandmother's attention.

Kate smiled and picked her up, resting her on her hip, as she indicated for the priest to continue. Kaity stayed silent, smiling, she was happy she was with her grandmother, oblivious to what was going on, she rested her head on Kate's shoulder.

Sarah glared at Michael, knowing full well that he had told her to do that, she looked at her son, asleep with his head in her lap, glad he wasn't awake.

She rested her hand on her swollen stomach and watched as her mother said I do, she rested her head on her husband's shoulder, smiling.

**(LAST CHAPTER! I THINK ?!?!?!)**


	5. A Wish Your Heart Makes

**(Okay, I lied it wasn't the last chapter but you know you love me)**

Roughly nine months later, Kate lay in hospital with her newborn baby girl in her arms, her name was Angel. Kate smiled, with her husband sat behind her, with his arms lovingly around her.

Sarah sat by her mother, with her hand linked with her mothers, smiling happily, with six month old Thali in her arms and James's arms around her. Kaity and Frank were busy playing with Melissa and Michael's children.

Whilst Melissa and Michael sat on the other side of Kate, wrapped in each others embrace, with Michael's hands covering Melissa's slight bump.

Thali clapped her hands excitedly, putting her arms out to Michael, as he took her and played pee-a-boo with the infant, making her laugh ecstatically. Sarah smiled, and stroked her sister's head softly, "She is gorgeous Ima" she said to her mother

Kate smiled, "She sure is" she said softly, as she cradled her newborn child to her.

James smiled, holding his wife close, as six year old Kaity came over and climbed up onto the bed, and snuggled up to her grandmother, wanting her attention, "Anma, can you sing please?"

Kate smiled, and wrapped an arms around her, "Maybe later princess"

Kaity pouted and did puppy eyes, "Please?"

Kate sighed, she never could resist that face, she nodded, "Okay, what would you like me to sing?" she asked gently, as the other kids crowded round to hear her, and Thali watched on with a big smile.

James smiled, "Looks like you have a very enthusiastic audience Kate"

Kate smiled and nodded, and repeated her question, "What would you like me to sing?"

Each of them shouted out different songs, and Kaity pouted, "But I asked, so why can't I choose?"

Kate nodded, "What would you like??"

Kaity smiled, "Cinderella Song"

Kate smiled, "Okay princess"

The kids smiled as they all curled on the bed.

Then she begun to sing, filling the room with her voice, everyone in the room was smiling.

_A dream is a wish... A dream is a wish your heart makes When your fast asleep In dreams you will lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for you keep A base in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true A dream is a wish your heart makes When your feeling small Alone in the night you whisper Thinking no one can hear you at all You wait for the morning sunlight To find fortune that is smiling on you Don't let your heart be full of sorrow For all you know tomorrow The dream that you wish will come true When you can dream, then you can start A dream is a wish you make with your heart When you can dream, then you can start A dream is a wish you make with your heart A dream is a wish your heart makes When your fast asleep In dreams you will lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for you keep You wait for the morning sunlight To find fortune that is smiling on you Don't let your heart be full of sorrow For all you know tomorrow The dream that you wish will come true No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true When you can dream, then you can start A dream is a wish you make with your heart When you can dream, then you can start A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

Sarah smiled as the song came to a close, it was her favourite song, because her heart had wished for the family that loved her, and now, it had come true.

They knew everything would be okay, because they had each other. **END**


End file.
